


For You Phil, the World

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anthropomorphic, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Fucked Stupid Kink, Gentle Dom Ph1lza, Light BDSM, Loss of Intelligence Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Technoblade, Techno is a pig, Trust, Vulnerability, xenophilia I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: There's only one person Technoblade feels truly comfortable letting his guard down for.
Relationships: Ph1lza/Technoblade, Phil Watson | Ph1lza/ Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 13
Kudos: 378





	For You Phil, the World

**Author's Note:**

> If Ph1lza or Technoblade contact me directly to take this down I will.
> 
> Please mind the tags! <3 ^v^

There are a myriad of adjectives Techno despises being associated with. Weak, stupid, inefficient, caring, lovable, foolish, sloppy… honestly the list is endless. He has a reputation to uphold, a near-flawless ruthless image that he portrays to the world around him. There’s an undeniable high from feeling superior, from knocking down lessers with ease. And if he sometimes uses his natural eloquence to make people feel like fools, scrambling to match his intellect, who can blame him?

Only a handful of folk ever get to see cracks in his visage, see past the dictator who loves to rule his domain with an iron fist. He’s still flummoxed how he was dragged into the odd little ragtag ‘family’ they have. Techno will never admit it, but there’s no shortage of terror at being tied to his friends even closer, ‘brother’ carries too much weight, too much expectation.

Techno inclines his head with a low greeting when Philza knocks on his door. Or at least one of his doors, the one base he actually likes to call home. His friend shrugs off his coat and hat, hooking them over a chair. There’s a rather mischievous smile pulling at the older man’s lips, he knows Techno prefers order and will huff at him blatantly for ignoring the coat rack.

He just huffs a little, snout twitching and guides him towards the sitting room. They sit nursing steaming cups of cocoa as the snow rages outside, the sunlight fading into night. If Techno allows himself to edge just a little closer that’s his business. Phil laughs and jokes about the goings on around the town, Techno is perpetually out of the loop but not unware enough to not keep a tactical advantage.

As the fire in the fireplace begins to wane, Techno stands to replenish the wood, turning his back to his old friend without much hesitance. The loyalty and trust they share is something precious and he treasures it. He feels the heat against his clawed hands as the fire eats into the new logs, the dried bark crackling and making his ears twitch.

“So, as much as I’ve enjoyed the hot chocolate, I’m guessing there’s some ulterior motive for inviting me here?” Phil’s voice is soft and there’s a teasing edge to it. His wording is delicate, an invitation that Techno can take, if he so wishes. 

The pig chuckles and feels his corkscrew tail flick a little in excitement. He turns to find his friend lounging back on the chair, a lazy grin on his face. His stomach flutters and he can’t help echoing the grin, fangs glinting behind his tusks, “Phil you read my mind.” Techno takes a deep breath and a step forwards, watching as his friend’s eyes roam his body. “We’re often on the same wavelength, you and I.”

“Is that right?” Phil straightens a little, spreading his legs just a little as he grins up at him. “Want to tell me what’s on my mind right now?”

Techno’s clawed fingers reach for the clasp of his cloak and he lets it fall to the floor. He watches his friend’s eyes dilate a little in hunger and his cheeks flush. He ducks his head, no matter how many times they’ve done this, he finds himself fighting back an internal voice that whispers that wanting this is weak, is somehow shameful and damning. He beats it down and starts on the buttons of his shirt. “I’d propose you’re imagining me naked Phil.”

Philza laughs and taps his fingers on the arm of the chair, eyes roaming his body as more and more of his puffy chest is exposed. “Oh don’t act coy mate, daddy wants more than just seeing you naked.” He wheezes out another laugh when Techno freezes in place, eyes comically wide for a split second before he averts his gaze with an embarrassed scoff.

He’s never been so bold about it before. Techno’s claws falter on his last few buttons and he wouldn't be surprised if he’s torn any off. His heart beats faster, face flushing hotly. Sure he’d ended up moaning out the title the last time they’d been intimate but he’d thought Phil would forget. He’d chalked it up as a fluke, brought on by all the Dadza and son jokes they regularly make. 

And Techno likes to pretend that Philza referring to him as a son never ignites butterflies deep in his belly or makes him think of hands guiding him, praising him for being good. Those are the kinds of thoughts he’ll only allow himself to consider late at night when he’s alone and tossing and turning in his bed and ends up shamefully with a hand down his pants, his friend’s name a quiet whisper in the silence of the dark.

“Hey you good mate? Techno?” Philza’s voice rings out, concerned, snapping his fingers once to get his attention. Techno shakes himself out of his thoughts and swallows. The older man is giving him a worried look and he knows implicitly he could say no, to shrug this off and his friend would hug him or invite him to talk about it, or offer him a distraction without protest. He’d once told Phil he’d give him the world but he knows that he’d be given it in return. 

Techno sighs before offering a sheepish smile, still half-shrugging his shirt off as he admits, “I.. I wasn’t expecting you to remember that.” He grins lop-sidedly as Philza laughs and lets the shirt fall to join the pile. “Yeah I -ah-” he can’t seem to find his words, trailing off into a little embarrassed laugh. “I- yeah, I like that Phil.”

“There we go, there’s my good boy.” Philza’s words are teasing, the soft words sending a flicker of heat through him. Techno huffs out a breath, finding it a little hard to look his old friend in the eyes he works his pants down, leaving himself in nothing but his underwear and his knee-high black socks. It’s a cold biome after all.

“Oh look at you,” the older man’s voice is a little lower and filled with desire. Techno raises his eyes, kicking the pile of clothing behind him and shivering just a little. Even with the fire burning cheerfully, there’s a slight chill in the large room. He can feel his inverted nipples harden just a little and goosebumps rise on his pale skin.

“Like what you see huh?... Dadza,” he adds the jokey title after a short pause, grinning down at his friend. He presses his hands to his hips, claws digging in just a little through his boxers before he shoves them down too. He wants to climb into Phil’s lap, wants those long slender fingers to hold him in place. Philza has a thing for kneading and groping his ass, often giving his twitchy tail a little pet to make him shiver. The base of the thing is so sensitive.

Philza swallows, eyes taking him in and he crooks his finger, gesturing him forwards. “C’mere you,” he breathes out a laugh when Techno saunters forwards and climbs into his lap. He presses his hands to the pig’s bare ass and pats with a deeper chuckle, eyes twinkling with mirth and hunger as he gazes up at him “My cute son, my _pretty_ _boy_ ,” he grips his ass, kneading the soft skin with a low groan.

Techno moans himself, cock already hard and leaking at the tip, pressed against his friend’s clothed bulge. He feels a little vulnerable, naked and on full display when Philza is still fully dressed. The vulnerability isn’t bad though, it just makes him harder. He rocks forwards, tingles running up and down his spine as his old friend gropes his ass and he pants before kissing him.

Philza kisses him deeply, their kisses always a little sloppy around his tusks and snout. Techno can’t help the little needy noises that escape his throat, his whole body throbbing as they rock gently together. One of his friend’s hands leaves his ass and he feels him wrestle something out of his pants pocket. 

Techno breaks the kiss, blinking a little dazedly down, flushed and panting. He doesn’t know if it’s touch starvation or just the fact that it’s Phil, that makes him so fluffy-headed and desperate so very quickly. Philza presses a kiss to his neck and he gasps before the older man leans back and taps the small glass of bottle in his hand.

Techno groans, shivering at the sight (and to his slight embarrassment his hole actually  _ throbs _ , he wants Phil inside him). “Well, aren’t you prepared, Phil, this  _ is _ a surprise.” The breathy tone probably throws off his attempt at his usually dry humor but he doesn’t care too much right now. His tail is flicking, he’s sure if he was a puppy it would be wagging in excitement.

“Ah-ah-ah, come on, you know what you need to call me,” Philza grins and spins the bottle, the softly-glowing lube swirling inside. 

He huffs out a breath and rolls his hips forwards desperately, his cock throbbing. He laughs breathlessly, cheeks flushing as he whispers, “Daddy.” 

Philza chuckles and uncorks the bottle, pouring some onto two fingers. He sets it down on the side table and reaches behind Techno. But even as the pig gives a needy whine, he pauses, pressing his palm to his bare flesh and not touching with his slicked fingers. “Tell me what you want Daddy to do? Come on son, use your words?”

Techno groans in frustration, it gets so hard to think when Phil touches him. His ears flick and he huffs through his snout, “I, a-heh,“ he gives a breathy laugh, “I want you to finger my ass Daddy.” God if this were anyone else he’d have kicked them out into the snow, or left them for dead. Philza is just different though.. submitting to him, letting himself be vulnerable… it feels so good.

To his relief Phil stops teasing, pressing his fingers below his tail and slowly easing them inside him, stretching him open. The older man knows he doesn’t mind a little pain, doesn't mind the slight sting as he’s stretched. In all honesty Techno would just slick up his friend’s cock and ram himself down, even if it would burn and hurt like a bitch later, but Philza was insistent of prepping him and it does make it feel so much better, Techno is just an impatient bastard.

He moans, gripping onto his friend as he finger fucks him, gasping when Philza pauses to relube them and scissors them inside him. “Phil come on, fuck me-” he tightens around the fingers inside him, a whine in his voice, “I’m begging, I’m pleading Phil, ram it in  _ Daddy _ .”

“What happened to that English major hm?” Philza chuckles and scissors his fingers again, making him whine, “you turn into a dummy like the rest of us as soon as I’m inside you don’t ya?”

“I think I’ll impugn that statement Phil, you’re a contemptible- _ fuck _ !” Techno yelps when Phil slips in a third finger, stretching him wider than before. He buries his snout in his friend’s neck, shaking when he finally tugs out his digits. His hole twitches as the loss and he can’t help the low needy sounds, the breathy huffs against Philza’s neck. There’s more slick sounds and he’s pushed back a little, bracing himself above his friend as Phil slicks up his cock.

Techno lets his friend grip his hips and lower him down, he can’t keep the little gasp of “Daddy...” inside when he breaches his entrance. He can’t stop himself from clenching down when Philza bottoms out against his ass, making them both gasp and Phil jerk upwards. 

“Fuck yes, you’re so _ tight _ son,” the older man slumps back a little, hands letting his hips go to play with his chest, thumbs rolling over his inverted nipples and making him shiver. “Go on, ride your Daddy, there’s a good boy…”

The pig groans, pressing into Philza’s hands and rolling his hips desperately. He can’t think of anything beyond the building pleasure, the feel of his friend inside him and against him. He can’t break his gaze from him, moaning and panting as his nipples are pinched. “Please, harder Phil,” his head feels so fluffy, words failing him. Usually he can conjure up a wide selection, he’s been called a walking thesaurus before. He bites his lip, whining out “oh g-god, fuck me  _ stupid _ Daddy-”

Philza chuckles and grips his hips and rams him down onto his cock, grinning when he groans and arches back. He grins lazily, panting himself as he moves Techno harder, coaxing out louder and more needy sounds, “sure thing son.” 

Techno gives himself over to the pleasure-induced fog that’s taking over his mind as Phil stops holding back, it just feels so good. He whimpers, bouncing shamelessly and gripping his friend’s shoulders. His chin is a little wet, god he might actually be drooling. “Oh fuck.. hnn  _ please _ -” He’s so close already, he’s not even touching his cock. He lets out a choked moan, ‘Daddy’ garbled within it somehow and his vision goes white, his whole body rocking desperately as the pleasure reaches its peak. He clenches his eyes shut, all harsh gasps and shivers as his hips twitch jerkily, the blunt head of Phil’s cock grinding into his oversensitive sweet spot.

“ _ Good boy _ , that’s my good boy,” Phil’s voice is soft, one hand reaching up to pet his ear and stroke his cheek. He opens his eyes, a whine escaping in response. His whole body is tingling, his tail twitching as his cock softens between his thighs. Phil grins and rolls the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip, “I think you owe daddy something though, don’t ya son?”

Techno swallows as he tries to calm his uneven breathing and he lets himself nod. He feels like he’s floating, body wracked with shivers. “Go on then, get down onto your knees,” Philza’s voice is firm, making him tremble and clamber off of his friend awkwardly. His hole clenches, feeling empty and his legs are shaking, a little unsteady as he gets on his knees. “There’s a good boy.” 

Techno rests his cheek on Phil’s leg for just a moment, his body trembling as the shock of the cold floorboards hits his bare legs. His friend is grounding, warmth in the colder room and he knows he’s safe. No one gets to see him this vulnerable; stripped bare and on his knees, willing to carry out any order the older man gives him. He eyes Philza’s cock, slick with precum, his pants and shirt covered in Techno’s own cum.

“Oh dear look at that,” Phil chuckles and pets his head, “might want to clean that up son.”

So Techno does, leans forwards and slowly licks up the streaks of cum, tasting salt and musk, He keeps his clawed hands on his friend’s knees, putting his mouth to work. Philza’s breath picks up again, one hand resting firmly on his head and the other gripping the arm of the chair.

“Knew that mouth was useful for something, bet you can’t even speak right now,” there’s an almost growl in the older man’s tone, and Techno feels his cock twitch against his cheek as he laps up the last droplets of his own cum. He draws back a little and looks up at his friend as he wraps his lips around his leaking cock, minding his tusks and fangs. 

“Fuck me, you’re being so good for your daddy…” Philza presses his head down and he acquiesces with a little moan of his own, taking him deeper. His friend groans and pets his head as he bobs, their eyes never leaving one another. Phil doesn’t last long, grunting as Techno sucks, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head and when he cums he pulls back, to the pig’s surprise. The older man moans out his name and spurts all over his face and open mouth, jerking himself to milk out every last drop.

Philza slumps back with a final pleased noise, panting harshly. Techno’s gasping himself, he can feel the warm slickness trickling down his snout and chin. He must look a real sight. His cock twitches again, hardening despite his recent orgasm. Phil leans forwards and cups his cheek, thumb smearing the cum clinging to his cheek. “My god mate, you’re so good you know that?”

Techno laughs breathlessly and presses his thighs together. He turns his head and kisses his friend’s palm, tasting the cum and the sweat and knowing he’s making even more of a mess of himself. “For you Phil, the world.”


End file.
